Four Brothers, One Me
by sad.sooong
Summary: Let's just say... I'm their sister and I get through the trials my brothers face. I deal with powers and fears. I live and stand with my brothers. I can cope, but my life can't be all perfect. Not too confident, not to scared. Just right. But can I be able to be part of the team? Will my family cope with what we'll face, because what I don't mention is... The future is real.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making this very difficult for myself to write lots of stories, but yeah. I was having brain storms, so that's mostly it. It has me in it, later it'll have Rosie and Sally and Estella, so yeah, maybe though. And some other people, I think. Oh well... Also, this is not really my back story, trust me, so don't take it like that please, it's just for the story, okay now...**

 **Time ta Read!**

Chapter 1: Four Brothers, One Me

 _River POV:_

Wow. 15 years old, never thought I make it this far into life. Never even had a Quinceañera. True, i'm haft Hispanic and haft Japanese ad I live in the sewers and i'm an Orphan and... Wow, I-I just never had a chance did I? Oh well, I can't complain, my life is just so weird that I don't even know what to do. Well, as I was talking from before, i'm actually not 15, i'm 14, but i'm turning 15 tomorrow. Can't wait for a lame birthday, or found day, as we like to call it, and eat more rotten sewer garbage and moldy, brown water. I still shocked i'm still living! I might've just died from that by now! Wow-wee-wow, I'm pretty lucky aren't I? No, not really. If you live in a sewer hole, not even seeing one light of day and never going up to the surface to breathe real air and having to eat junk, do you think that's GREAT!? I live with five guys and this place smells!? Heck no! Trust me! You do not want to be me! Nah uh, no way!

As I was saying, *Knock, Knock* Oh no, now you guys are gonna see my life in the sewers.

I walk towards the door, my sliding door, it was a really light beige paper door with black cherry blossoms flying on it while the actually cherry blossom was black and on my left side of the door. A black wood out line around it, which made he door and made it sturdy. It's an original Japanese sliding door, I decide to open it. I look around and saw no one. Looking left, the room was empty, looking right I saw green and the room was empty, looking left, WAIT WHAT!? I looked right again and was face to face with a green figure with a orange mask and freckles. He smiled brightly and slyly. Oh brother, literally.

I sighed and quickly realized he had a water balloon in his hand, I raised my hand revealing a blade and poked it at the balloon, which made all the water fall. He groaned. I smiled this time. "AWWWWWWWWWE! You're no fun dudette!"

"Well, next time... don't try to throw a water balloon when I can clearly see it's in your hands Michelangelo." Yup, Michelangelo, my youngest 'Brother'.

I have four guys living with me, oh wait, did I forget to mention they were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Four of them are, the fifth is a giant rat master/ father named Hamato Yoshi or Splinter...

I guess I should tell you the story of us. Well, wait... yeah I should tell you. It was all 14 years ago, soon to be 15, a man named Hamato Yoshi was walking the streets of New York, he passed a pet shop and decided to go in and adopt four baby turtles. As he was walking a strange man hit his shoulder and passed him, curious, Hamato Yoshi decided to follow. By accident, he stepped on a rat triggering the men to look at him, what you didn't know was they were transferring a bright teal, green, and blue mix substance to one another, they all looked the same. Fighting them off, dropping the canister of substance, Hamato Yoshi dropped the four baby turtles into the broken canister, where all the substance flowed around, along with falling on Hamato Yoshi. The men left, Yoshi screamed and felt himself changing in a abnormal way. He grew whiskers, a tail, and fur, turning into... a rat. Hearing a noise, he saw the four baby turtles had grown to mutant baby turtles. From their appearance, Yoshi wanted to hide from the world, taking them down to the sewers to live a new life.

As for me... Well, i'm about to get to that...

When Hamato Yoshi lived in the sewers of New York for a week, adjusting to new kids, he had a hard background. He walked to tunnels searching for food, when he heard the cry of a young baby. He ran through the sewers, searching. Till... near the ledge of the large waterfall to the ocean, floated a baby in pink blankets. She had a medical tag in her little arm. Yoshi didn't know what to do, but whisking his tail like a whip, he held on to the blankets right before she could fall, right before I could fall. Throwing me back to him, he held me tight to him, rocking me back and fourth. He's held a baby girl before. He took me back to the sewers where I had m new brothers. The medical tag wasn't a medical tag at all, it was a science experiment tag of the T.C.R.I. Actually, my hair has power, just like a story Splinter would love to read me, 'Rapunzel', Just like her, my hair was magic and we couldn't bare to cut it, cause if we did the power would go. My power was different, it could heal, power, light, change an age, and many more.

Over the years he took care of me an the guys. Oh! The guys are...

The oldest Leonardo, the one who knows me more. He does whatever Splinter does and almost anything I say. I mean he's my older brother, the calm and collected one, but he loves Space Hero's and comics, time to die from that! Raphael is the second oldest, my other older brother. He's the hothead, me and hi like to spare a lot and read. He has a pet turtle, how ironic right? And, but what makes me fall is when he gets really mad. Donatello, my younger brother. The smart and more less interactive one. He and I love doing experiments on my hair, and we discover more things about my hair. But I die when he makes one of his plans of whatever. And then there's my young Michelangelo, my youngest brother. He's the fun one. He and I love playing pranks and doing weird stuff. But I die when he always tries to sing, dance and or play pranks on ME!

Oh well, that's my life. Wait! Don't leave! I forgot to tell you my name! My name, River. Hamato River.

Splinter named me River because I was capable to flow my own way, I was clear and stood on my own, and also because I was found in a River. So that's me! River!

As to my brothers and I, back to us.

"I'm no fun!? Talk to mister blue over there!" I pointed to Leonardo.

"Hey!" He yelled at me.

"It's true!" I felt my hair fall in front of my eyes. And Leonardo wasn't where he was anymore.

He swished my 15 inch hair. I growled at him. "Says the brunette!" He said.

I'm a brunette with 15 inch long hair, always in either a ponytail or french braid. I wear tight blue jeans with a tight black t-shirt. On top of that is a black leather jacket. I have black old nikes found in the sewer. All in the sewer. What people throw out these days.

"Ha ha! So funny!" I said sarcastically. "It's 8: 45 in the evening. Splinter says we have to go to sleep by 9, why are you guys out here?"

"Waiting for you to get drenched." Raphael appeared out of no where.

"Oh look my favorite brother." Sarcastically saying again. Leonardo looked offended.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite brother?"

"It's sarcasm Leo, get with it!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You may be my little 'sis' but I can still through you out."

My eyes went wide. "Night guys." And I walked slowly back to my room.

"Night." They all said and I heard four doors close.

Throw out? I have a fear of darkness and my power overcoming me and my family. I'm afraid I'd turn evil on them. I also have a phobia of water, falling or being drowned. But I wont let that get to me. We're turning 15 tomorrow and we may get to go up to the surface! I hope I dream good tonight, instead of the nightmares I have sometimes.

Well goodnight... And see ya...

 **So what do ya think? Please review! I hope you review... This is not really me, I just had to make it make sense of the show and stuff. Next will be 'Rise of the Turtles: Part 1'! Bye! I can't wait to have adventure with them!**

 **Main concept: What I would do if I was their adopted sister and I had powers and I got to go on the adventure with them!**

 **Bye again!**


	2. Chapter 2- Rise of the Turtles Part 1

**Hey Yo! River is back! Thanks to Ninja Says Hi and DeadlyAutumnFox for your reviews, I appreciate that. So, let's see River in Rise of the Turtles Part 1!**

 **Let's go!**

Chapter 2: Rise of the Turtles Part 1

 _No POV:_

The streets of New York City, lowering down to the sewers, rats, falling water and the nice homey dojo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are sparring. Leonardo against Michelangelo and Raphael against Donatello, both eye to eye waiting. Leonardo pulls out his Katana blades and Michelangelo tries to use his ability to detract his brother and yelling like a maniac.

"Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" Leonardo slashes, missing his younger brother. "You don't know what to do. I'm here, I'm there. I could be anywhere. How do you stop what you can't even see?" He keeps moving in different directions. Leonardo has the face of a plan and flips his sward backwards and luges it in Michelangelo's stomach, knocking the wind out of his brother.

"Like that?" Leonardo ask/ says.

"Good one Leo." Michelangelo says in a weakly manner, falling to the ground.

Along with Raphael and Donatello, Raphael cracks his neck both ways. "All right Donnie. Put down the staff and no one gets hurt."

Donatello swirls his Bo staff and points it right at him. "Uh, you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me."

"Yeah, but less than I would have."

"Yeah right."

Raphael attacks and takes Donatello's Bo staff, twirls it and breaks it in haft. Donatello stands there with an unexciting eyebrow up. "Should've drop the Staff?"

"Should of drop the Staff." Raphael repeats in a coolly manner. Twirling he pieces, Raphael beats Donatello into the ground harshly. Making Donatello cry for mercy.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, Okay! I'm down!" Donatello leaves and sits next to Michelangelo. Raphael smirks and hears the swishing sound of a blade. Dropping the Bo Staff, Raphael pulls out his Sai's and twirls them while facing Leonardo, blade out and in front of him.

"Onegai Shimasu." Leonardo says. Raphael looks at him.

"Whatever you say."

They both attack. Colliding their weapons together and staring eye to eye at each other. Swirling back, Leonardo tries to slash at Raphael. He easily block the slash with one of his Sai's. Raphael twirls them and charges. Leonardo easily throws his arms down to Raphael's and knocks his Sai's. Raphael get's up immediately and get's one of his Sai's knocked out his hand. Which goes between a unused Donatello and a happy Michelangelo. Leonardo grips his Katana and Raphael grips his Sai in one hand facing Leonardo's head. They raise their weapons. Charging. With one slash...

Leonardo's only Katana falls to the ground. Raphael holds on to Leonardo's wrist with his Sai and flips Leonardo over to fall on his shell to the ground, holding his wrist. Raphael towers him, smirking.

"Nice try." Was all Raphael said.

"Ya Me!" A loud voice calls from the entrance. Everyone turns their head. Master Splinter comes through the door with his green and black staff. Next to him is a young lady with very light crystal blue eyes, River.

Everyone all sits on their knees. Master Splinter circles around them. "You all did very well."

Raphael interrupts him. "But I did better."

"This is about self improvement Raphael." Master Splinter states. "It is not about winning or losing." Now standing behind Raphael.

Raphael put his hands behind his head. "I know sensei. But I won... and they lost."

Raphael them feels a strike of pain in the side of his neck. A cold light finger presses his pressure point. He shrieks in pain and discomfort. "AH AH AH! But what's really important is! That we all did our best! Good job everyone!" River them let's go of that pressure point. "Ah." Raphael puts his head down.

Master faces the right and chuckles...

 _River POV:_

We all sat there at our seats at the table. Leonardo, then men, Raphael, Donatello. At the end was Master Splinter them across from Donatello was Michelangelo mixing something in a pot. Leonardo keeps eating the algae and worms, Raphael pokes it, and Donatello just makes it go back down on his plate, making a disgusting face. Master Splinter just eats it like its noting. But algae and worms!? Well we do live in the sewers.

I just don't eat, I think the last thing I've eaten was last week when I ate that old noodle pack from 2003. It was so gross, but I was trained to not eat for a period of time. A certain period of time.

Michelangelo turns to us and shows us the pot. "There's a little more algae and worms left if anyone want it. Anybody? Anybody?" He put's it in each of our faces. Our eyes go wide.

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"All yours."

"Nope, not hungry." We all reply, I in a somewhat mad tone.

Mikey looks at us putting the pot down. "Well... I guess no one left room for... Cake!" And pulls out a bright green style cake with one candle out.

We all look at him with wide eyes and amusement. "Whoa!" We all say.

"It is a cake!" Donatello observes.

"Made of Algae and... worms." Raphael says bluntly while seeing a worm go across it.

We all stared at the cake Leonardo glanced at me and I shrugged. "What's the frosting made of?" He asked.

Michelangelo held the cake close to him with a no expression. "You don't wanna know…." Michelangelo just stood there for a while. I raised one of my eyebrows. Whatever this kid does, he just waits a bit. "Happy Mutation Day!" He yells.

"Happy mutation Day!" We all yell. Leonardo and Donatello look happy and Raphael pretends to yell happily, but he's smiling. I smile as well.

I usually don't say "Found day", it sounds weird and junk.

"Ah yes," Master Splinter begins, we all turn to him with smiling faces, finally! 15 years old! I'm so happy! "Our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families."

Yeah, very unlikely…

"Tell us the story Master Splinter!" Michelangelo blurts out. I face palm myself. Wow bro, just wow.

Master Splinter took a sip of his tea. "Michelangelo, I have already told it many times.

"Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Michelangelo begged. Raphael came up to him and shut his mouth up.

"Please. It's the only way to shut Mikey up." He said. Michelangelo nodded with agreement and looked at Raphael.

I sighed. Every year they tell their stories, but not once do they tell mine. Master Splinter stopped that when we were eight. Fr turning 15, and was so excited to turn 15, i'm so bored and tired and not amused and... just not in the mood anymore.

"Ah, very well. Many years ago," Splinter began with the story, "when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles..."

"That was us?" Michelangelo was pointing at something, interrupting Master Splinter.

"Yes. Don't interrupt! I passed a strange man on the street..." I really stopped caring about this story a few years ago. Maybe it was the teen in me, but I hated it so much now. I mean, yes, it's how my brothers and father were created to be who they are now and I wouldn't be here because of them, but... I just feel so left out sometimes. Ya feel me? No. Okay then... but I think five minutes have passed already, the story is ending now...

I sigh and lay my chin on the palm of my hand. Whenever this story is told, I just can't help but to laugh on the inside at the guys. But I'm like the worst of this family... Oh well back to the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES...

"That was the beginning of our life together.

It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all." master Splinter stated. 'Well minus me', I said in my head. Yup, I'm turning into a teenager. For real...

He held up the broken canister from the side, Michelangelo took it from him and hugged it saying, "Mom."

Mom... I wished I had a mom who didn't give me up as an experiment to the T.C.R.I... Oh well...

"So, sensei, now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" Leonardo asked, Raphael and Donatello smiled a big smile to him. I did the same showing my amused self for going to the surface.

But one thing that I didn't tell you, I'm second Sensie in command, I know it sounds silly but a year ago he made me his assistant Sensie because for some reason he didn't want me to be a kunoichi. But I don't mind, but I already know what he's gonna say.

"Yes." master Splinter said after drinking some tea. WHAT!? HOW!? Wait... This. Is. AWESOME!!!!!!

We all started to cheer with joy and excitement. "And no." Ah sewer apples, I knew there was more...

"Oh, man"

"come on."

"Lame."

"I hate when he does that."

"Man."

We were all bummed out. I hate this!

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely." Master Splinter states, he gets up to walk out almost. Wait, doesn't that mean we can go?

"So, sensei, isn't that just no?" Donatello asked. Leonardo nodding in agreement. Way to take my question Donatello...

"Yes And no." Master Splinter says, putting his hands behind his back. "Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from making mistakes." He states.

I nod. "It's true. Most morals are made from the mistakes of people. As we grow we learn these mistakes." I state.

"Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes." Donatello figures. "So we can go." He says finally.

I slap myself mentally and face palm myself physically. "No." I say, easing my head up and walk to the door where Master Splinter is. This may be our "Mutation day", but as second in command Sensie, I have to train no matter what.

"And yes?" Donatello tries.

"No!!" Master Splinter and I yell. Donatello puts his head down. "Oh man." Is all he says.

I hate being like this, but I have to do what the top Sensie does. Besides, as a Sensie, I have to stay down here to train the Hamato Clan.

"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here." Leonardo states. Sighing I look at him, 'come on, come on' I say in my head...

Then I hear seats moving and I look down to see all the guys giving sad puppy dog eyes. That always works... Yes!! I turn to Master Splinter and join them. I may be responsible for them, but I'm still the same age as them and... I'm a teenager, so yeah. I join them on the ground and give my best sad puppy dog eyes. Master Splinter hums.

"You may go tonight." Is all he says. We all cheer and yell. I'm happy for them.

"Ah yeah boy! High three!" Michelangelo yells, and I try to get in, but I have five fingers. By the time I try they already did their high three.

We all sit in the living area where we all hang out. Raphael reading a comic, Leonardo watching space Hero's one of his favorite shows, Michelangelo some else and Donatello somewhere else. I sit on the concrete couch and draw in a sketch book I have, I let no one see what I draw.

I finish my thoughts right as Leonardo goes along and says a line from the show as the show says the line: "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!"

The show says: "Aye sir!"

I roll my eyes, for being the closest to him, I kinda thinks hes a freaking dork. How is he the oldest and not me!?

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Raphael says not looking away from his book. I chuckle behind my sketchbook. I am currently drawing my dream I had last night. It's almost every day draw my dreams I have and just everything.

"Space Heroes is a great show. And captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am gonna be just like him." Leonardo defends. I roll my eyes once again. If I keep rolling them so much, they'll probably get stuck, good. I hope they do... I'm mean... Oh! Never mind!

"Yeah, right! Captain Ryan has the incapability of being a hero or a leader, which consults in his reactions to his space ship exploding and him slapping his fellow recipients on the ship. If ya ever become leader and slap me, you'll be sorry." I say with a death glare at the end.

"I still defend my point. Partner..." Leonardo says, crossing his arms. And laughing at the end.

My face goes red. "Shut up!" I yell at him. My accent is so dumb, where am I from? Oklahoma?

"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way." Raphael says, still not looking away from his comic. I laugh a bit.

Just then Michelangelo slides in like a disco star and says/yells, "It's go time!"

They all stand there in front of me and Master Splinter. Serious faces, except for Michelangelo, he smiles a bit.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Master Splinter states. "And that is why I am sending River to go with you."

What!? Me!? Yes!!!! "Oh yeah!!!" They all yell with joy and excitement. I run up to them and run along with them. Saying...

"Aye Sensie!" The guys and I say and about to run up to the surface when Master Splinter stops them.

"Stay in the shadows." He states.

"Aye, sensei!" We say and run again, when he stops us again.

"Don't talk to strangers." He yells.

"Aye, sensei!" We say, and run again, only to be stopped again.

"Everyone is a stranger." He states.

"Aye, sensei!" We say annoyingly. And we run as fast as we can before he says...

"Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!" We all stop and go wide eyed.

"Sensie!" We all yell at him.

He sighs. "Good luck, my sons and daughter."

"I am so pumped!"

"Surface time!"

"Oh, this is gonna be epic!"

"Heck yeah!" We all yell as we jump the railing.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" I hear Master Splinter yell. I feel bad, all he's trying to do is protect us... But we'll be fine.

We all start to walk to one of the sewer holes that leads up to the surface. I stand right behind all of them. I place my Hook Swords on my back belt to hold them. I look at the floor as we walk.

It's a habit to not step on a crack. Besides, if I step on a crack I get mad and my hair glows.

Then I feel someone put their three fingered hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the eldest of all of us, Leonardo. I smile. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Is all he says.

I give him a fun glare. "Spill it Leo." I say.

"Oh well... You were the one to convince Sensie to let us go up Hu?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Actually no, no I didn't. He just did that on his own." I put my hands behind my back as we walked closer and closer to the hole.

"Wow. I feel stupid now." He said, dumbfounded. I laughed.

"You're always stupid ya dork." I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said/laughed, I laughed as well when he rubbed his arm.

Then, when we weren't paying attention, we crashed right behind the others. I was stuck between Leonardo and Raphael, what are the odds. I make my eyes glow, which causes my hair to glow, then I used my hair to pick them all up and put them separately on the ground. Then I went back to normal.

"Wow... That's some weird hair." Raphael states.

"New much." I said sarcastically. "What's the deal Mikey? Why'd we stop?"

He then points to the sewer lid smiling so big. Leonardo and I glance at each other and shrug.

We all try to push Leonardo out of the way so we can see the top like he's doing. Then he opens it and they all jump out and I get pulled by Leonardo by the hand. I didn't need help, but it's fun to make someone do what you want to do.

We all look around us and saw the dark navy blue sky/ mostly black sky with white stars and a bright crescent moon. Then all the glowing buildings and the ally we were in, which had gaffiety and a homeless guy sleeping on news paper and flies.

Michelangelo then states: "It's so beautiful."

I'm wide eyed and my eyes glow with the lights. "I... Kinda agree. But we should get away from this smelly ally." I swish flies away from me.

Then we all walk corners and I'm right behind everyone again. I smile as I see the guys and I chuckle as I see Leonardo looking at each corner saying: "The city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner Or or this one... Or this one!" Then all we see is an empty all with a dumpster with a black and white kitty on top that meowed at him. "There's not, but there could be!" Then he runs a bit to the other corner.

We pass by a, what I think is a, electronic store and see Donatello press his face against the glass, saying: "Look at all the computers!" Pointing to another device "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?"

Raphael comes up, crosses his arms and sarcastically says, "I don't know, Donatello. Is it?"

Donatello looks closer and I do too with crossed arms. "It is." I say cooly and pull Donatello from the glass. "Let's go, someone might see you."

Then we come to Michelangelo looking at an some lights. He looks at the hand and eye light. "Guys, guys! Check this out. A hand made out of light. Now it's an eye made out of light. And the hand again! Now the eye's back! Now the hand!" Raphael grabs him by the back of the shell and pulls him away with his arms flying to the light.

"Come on, genius."

"The eye!" He yells.

We all walk together her now, me in the middle of everyone. Like giant body guards around a spy. "So where to next?" I was about to finish when we saw a bright light coming towards us. A young dude on a red mortercycle and box looks at us. We all go wide eyed.

Raphael makes his eyes big and raises his hands, wiggling his fingers and growled like a monster. Which, caused the dude Yo scream and drive off as fast as he could dropping the white box on the ground.

"That was kinda fun." Raphael said with amusement. Leonardo looked around and said: "We're too exposed out here. Come on." He said. We all followed him. As the 'caretaker' of them, I waited for Michelangelo to come.

"What are yall doing Mikey?" I asked.

He just wide smiled me and takes the box. Oh brother... Literally...

We all surround the white box as it sat on top of a vent. Michelangelo tried to read the words on the box. "Pizza...?"

"Should we open it?" Donatello says. Them Leonardo puts an arm to protect him.

"Careful! It could be dangerous." I scoff and roll my eyes. Reaching for the box I say: "Ya big babies, dudes a human. It a mini cycle. It can't be that bad y'all."

I open the box to white steam and a circle that smells so good. It had yellow stuff and red circles all over it. It looked good.

"I think it's food?" I say. Smelling it once again. I can't help but just love the smell. Whatever this is, I want to eat it.

"Ita not like any other food I ever saw." Raphael states. I nod.

"Well, it is the surface. Humans be weird." I say.

"You're a human." Raphael shoots back.

"I have magical hair and glowing eyes." I shoot back at him. He goes quiet. "That's what I thought."

Then we go back to the pizza. "I'll try it!" Michelangelo yells and grabs a piece of it. It looks like a triangle. He takes a bite and his eyes go wide. There's something about this that makes it good, because it smells good.

"Well...?" I say. Then he makes a disgusted face and pretends, I can tell he's pretending, to spit it out.

"Yuck! You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest." Michelangelo says reach for the box. Then we all, they all, tackle the box.

"No way!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Back off!"

"Hey!" We all yell out and the others grab a piece and eat it like wild animals. Once I saw the box, it was totally empty. Wow.

"Oh well... I musta been good though." I said crossing my arms. Just then Leonardo held up two slices in my face. I smile and tried to get them, but he lifted them up to where I couldn't get them. "Hey!"

"What do you say?" He said with a full mouth.

"Hand me the freaking pieces or else." I say.

"Or else what."

I laugh and turn around still laughing as he sighs with me. Then I make August and punch him right in the stomach. Making the wind get out of his body and spitting out the food. I take the pieces and eat them. "This. Is. AMAZING!!!!" I yell.

"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raphael says.

"Right?" Michelangelo states with a full mouth. "I love it up here!" He yells to the heavens.

After that amazing food. We all jump buildings and yell like crazy teens. We flipped and jump. On one building I do a triple back flip and land on my hair as it holds me up while my eyes glow then I flip again this time next to Leonardo. Who stands just there.

"All right, guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back home." He states. We all groan.

"Lame!" Michelangelo says.

"Seriously Leo? Why'd ya have ta ruin the fun?" I say.

"Let's go." He says. We all start to walk back when Donatello puts a hand on me and points down.

"Guys! Look at that! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donatello says, pointing to a red head girl and her red head father walking down the street. He had heats in his eyes.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raphael says.

"Um hum." I cough out. Crossing my arms with a glare.

"Isn't she the only other girl you ever seen?" Raphael restates. I nod in agreement and satisfaction.

"My point still stands." Donatello points out. Then it gives me a second to figure out what he meant.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" I say. I think I look good, I don't know what he's talking about. Then I flip my hair back.

Then I look back down to the man or the father of the girl saying, "What? What is this?" As three men that look like each other with another man tan and ghetto looking approaches them, then I realize, it's kidnap! The guys throw try to get them.

Donatello then points out. "We gotta save 'em!" He yells. Before he could run off, Leonardo stops him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people.

And bathrooms." Leonardo looks to the sky at the last part, I roll my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero." Raphael states.

"Since when do heroes ask for permission?" I ask.

"They don't. But..." Leonardo tries to finish but I cut him off...

"As Sensie second in command, I say let's save the girl and her father. My orders..." I growl at the end, glaring at my older brother.

"You can't do that!" Leonardo defends.

"Oh yes I can!" I yell.

"Well, I'm going!" Donatello then jumps down and we all follow behind. I look back at Leonardo who sighs and jumps with us. He lands next to me.

"I win." I say and flip out my Hook Swords. He his Katanas.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He says sarcastically.

Then the girl yells for help. We all start to fight them. But as for humans, they are hard to beat. We never fought this way before, we all got in each others way. Donatello and Michelangelo bumped into each other. Michelangelo hits Raphael in the head. Leonardo and Raphael bumps into each other. I get whined but Donatello's staff. Raphael them tries to flip one of the guys, and he doesn't ever flip or react.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that." But it just doesn't work. Then we all still get jabbed with each others weapons and hurt each other. I almost sliced Michelangelo's neck with my Hook Swords and he hit me in the throat with his nunchucks. Leonardo almost stabbed my back, but I moved out of the way and they jabbed to Raphael's she'll. Thats gonna leave a mark.

I move and see the girl being taken. Donatello jabbed the guy in the back and catching the girl. He gives his best charming smile. She screams, he screams, they both scream. I roll my eyes.

I run up to them, blocking the bad guys.

The girl screams. "No, no, no. No. Don't worry. We're the good guys. It's okay." He tries to keep her calm.

"Listen to the turtle dude miss!" I yell and almost slice Donatello's neck as my Hook swords were among Donatello's neck.

"Sorry!" I say and jump back in the fight.

Then Michelangelo bumps Donatello, he turns and glares at him. "Whoops! Sorry." Michelangelo says.

"Watch out!" I yell as the truck comes and zooms towards us. I push them out of the way. We see the truck leave. We all get up and run.

Donatello runs ahead of us. "They're getting away! They got the girl!" And runs around the corner. I rubbed my head from slamming it on the railing.

"Donnie!" I yell. "Come back!" I start running for him. Then instead I go and help Raphael and Leonardo.

"You just jabbed me with your sword!" Raphael yells while we run.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing!" Leonardo shots back.

"Yeah yeah, stab, stuff stab! Donnie's runnin' ahead of us! Com'on!" I yell as we run.

We all start walking and I notice Michelangelo isn't with us. Just as I thought that. He comes running up to us, I slowly jog up to him. He's scared, I can tell.

"Mikey! What's up?" I ask and look at him.

"Aah! Guys! Guys! You're never gonna believe this! That dude, he he Had a brain!" Michelangelo yells so frantically. I went blank. Why do I even bother.

"We all have brains Mikey." Leonardo says.

"Not all of us." Donatello says.

"In our chests?" He ask. I face palm myself.

"No, Mikey. Not in our chests." Leonardo states back.

"You're not listening to me!" Just then Leonardo slaps Michelangelo out of it like captain Ryan. I gasped and try not to laugh. "Did you just slap me?" He says coldly.

"I was calming you down." Leonardo says.

"Why would that calm him down?" I whisper to the sky.

"Why would that calm me down?" Michelangelo yells out.

"I think he's delusional." Donatello tries to whisper to us.

"Just-just come here. I'm telling you. The big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest. You gotta believe me."

"I'm not sure we do." He says. That kinda makes me feel bad.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's Gone?" There's no body or alien in the ally. The others decide to leave. I put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "It's okay Mikey. You were probably just scared about our first fight." I say and start walking away.

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." Master Splinter states. I stand right next to him with hands behind my back.

Raphael glares at Leonardo. "Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them."

Leonardo glares at Raphael back. "Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it." Then to Donatello. "And you went flying off on your own. How smart was that?"

Donatello stares at me. "Well it would have worked if someone hadn't almost slash me in the throat with their swords!"

I go wide eyed at him. HECK NO!! "How dare you! It wouldn't have work and if someone hadn't hit me with their nun-chucks, I would have caught the truck in time!" I glare at Michelangelo.

"Well, none of this would've happened if Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place." Michelangelo stares at Master Splinter. We all gasp at his words. Gosh Dang Michelangelo!

He deeply regrets what he says. "Oh, geez. Sensei, I didn't mean to-"

Master Splinter nods with eyes closed. "No, Michelangelo. You are right." We all stare at Master Splinter at this point. What did he just say?

"I am?" Michelangelo says.

"He is?" The rest of us say.

"How?" I ask in disbelief.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine." Master Splinter says.

"And mine too. As your sister I should've protected y'all from those guys. I'm also the one to blame." I say with my head down.

"Perhaps in another year we can try again." Master Splinter states.

"Another year? Ha! Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?!" Donatello says, hands flying. "They don't have a year! sensei, we have to do something now! You weren't there, sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared. And she was counting on me us to save her!" Stating this time.

"Yes. You must save her." Master Splinter says. I nod in agreement.

"I agree, sensei. But in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine." Leonardo says. I flinch at that stating. It was true though.

Michelangelo turns to him and makes wiggling fingers. "Like that robot with the brain thingy." He says.

"Give it a rest." Me and Raphael say.

Master Splinter strokes his bread in concentration. "Hmm. If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader."

Oh! I want to be the leader! Being a sensie takes a lot of responsibility. I don't think i'm ready for it. But now to think about it, there was a reason I was honored this line of duty. Master Splinter chose me out of all the others, even Leonardo! I may not be able to be leader, but I know whos best for the job... Then...

Leonardo raised his hand quickly. "Can I be the leader?" He ask. The Raphael glares at him.

"Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt. I should be the leader." He states pointing at himself.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all you guys put together. It should be me." Donatello states. My eyes start to glow bright white, and I growl at him. He gulps. He had not time to say anything when I twisted my hair around his body and threw him up against the tree multiple times and put him on the ground harshly on his head. I smile in satisfaction.

"No way! It should be me!" We just all stare at him in disbelief. "I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be neat." He smiles.

"This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it." Master Splinter then goes into his room and not even ten seconds he already slid open his door and said, "It's Leonardo." And closes the door again.

"Called it!" I said.

Then I see Raphael's face, he's so mad now. Then Leonardo gets up with him and says, "No hard feelings, Raph?" Holding out a hand.

"Stick it in your shell." Raphael growls and walks out of the room.

We all stand on top of a building, where Leonardo is staring out at a building. We barely got here so... I'm board. I walk over to him and make my hair hold me up as I lean against it. I cross my arms and get an idea...

"So... how long is this gonna take?" I ask. He doesn't look away from the building and says, "Not too long."

I hum and lean closer to the edge. He glances at me and looks away from the building. Perfect, it's working...

"Careful! You'll fall off." He says. I pretend to shrug and say: "I don't care cause I- whoa, whoa!" I pretend to loose my balance and start falling on the edge with a one foot balance.

"River!" He yells as I fall off, but my hair grabs onto one of the railings and look up to see his face. It's too mean. I swish my hair and jump back on the building laughing.

"That was fun!" I laugh. He glares at me.

"That was not fun! You could've really fell off the building!" He yells at me. I look down and walk out to the wall and lean against it. I look at him again and see he's still looking at the building.

I think I have regrets for coming up to the surface...

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here." Michelangelo says. We all groan. I still haven't moved from the wall.

"Mikey... No..." I groan.

"Mikey, we've been over this. That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face." Leonardo stars smiling looking down at the building. It's a true plan though.

"And when 'e does, we'll make 'im tell us where they took 'em." I finish for him and finish braiding my light brown streak in my hair.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Michelangelo air bumps and smiles. I smile and shake my head.

"Yeah, that could be true." I say.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to." Leonardo smiles and turns back.

"Will do!" We both say.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Raphael walks up to him.

"Trust me. They'll be here any second." He says and stays looking at the building.

Hours later...

Michelangelo plays eyes spy with Donatello and it was always Raphael. I sigh and go around the other side of the building. I just sit on the edge of the building. I swing my legs and close my eyes. As I start to think, I'm interrupted by some turtles... I get up and walk around the side back to my brothers.

"Whattup?" I say.

"The guy's not gonna show." Raphael states.

"We have to be patient." I say.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses..."

"I don't think they'd fit." Michelangelo tries to see if his thumbs fit. I look at mine and my nose is too small so...

"Is pointless." He finishes.

"You sure about that, Raph?" Leonardo smirks.

"He just showed up, didn't he? I should've complained two hours ago." We all run to these of the building. Looking down at the guy coming out of the van.

Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan.

There's no time for-" This is gonna take forever. I lean over to the guys.

"Let's go." I whisper and we all jumps down. I land in front of the guy.

"All right, buddy. Y'all can do this the easy way... " I say twirling my swords.

"or my vote the hard way." Raphael finishes.

"Yeah, look at it logically. There are four of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?" Donatello mocks. Then the guy blast a surprise laser, I move out of the way and it hits Donatello.

"Whoa! Ya had ta ask!" I yell at him blocking the blasts. "He's getting away again!" I yell.

Running on the side of Leonardo once I jumped up to the building with him. Raphael jumps on the roof of the van only to fall from a sharp turn. He kept blasting at us. Leonardo them was able to blast one of the tires with a star. Sending the van to crash.

He smirks. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Sure." I say rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, ya mighta's kill 'im, cause ya almost did." I said and jumped down the building.

We all stand behind Leonardo as he makes these weird hand gestures.

"I. Don't. know. What. that. means." Raphael says/ whispers while doing his own gestures.

"Go around back." He says. I face palmed.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Michelangelo says as we come closer surrounding the van.

Then the door of the van opens revealing a bright greenish blue ooze. It was glowing brightly. What was this stuff?

Michelangelo looks at it and says:

"Mom?"


End file.
